


Give Me Attention

by ThtGrnGntlmn



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Power Outage, Sort Of, lol, need to pass the time sooooo, no band mentions, some sexy shennanigans, there's teasing and such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThtGrnGntlmn/pseuds/ThtGrnGntlmn
Summary: You and Calum play innocent games to pass the time after a power outage, but soon you find yourselves in a tense situation.





	Give Me Attention

"Nineteen. Favorite tattoo you've ever gotten?"

"Mmm... The one that represents my sister. Twenty." Calum paused, thinking. "What do you think my best quality is?"

You considered for a moment before you answered. "You're resting bitch face."

"My resting bitch face?" He questioned.

"Yeah. It's very... bitchy." Calum laughed at that, and you smiled. "Okay, twenty. On a scale of one to ten, how bored are you right now?"

"Oh, definitely an eleven. Maybe twelve, actually."

You burst out a short and loud snort of laughter at that comment. There's a solid thirty seconds before you sighed, "So the generator is definitely broken?" You thought back to how the power went out an hour ago, when you two were just about to have a movie marathon. Typically by this time you'd be running on generator power, but Calum claimed that when he went to turn it on, he found of family of lovely rats nesting right inside it.

"Well, it's not broken. I just can't turn it on."

"Oh, you know what I mean." You huffed. "Shouldn't the power be back by now anyway?"

Cal shrugged. "Depends. Could've been a simple problem with a couple wires. Or someone could've had an accident into a main generator. Y'never know."

Your eyes widened involuntarily. "Damn. We could've lost power because someone died."

"... That's quite a macabre thought, (Y/N)," Calum joked. You rolled your eyes at him and gave him a friendly shove. _Ha. Friendly_. The two of you fell silent again as you left yourself to think.

You spoke up. "D'you remember any elementary school games?"

Cal appeared perplexed.

"... _Primary_ , do you remember any _primary_ school games." A look of understanding crossed his features. "Honestly, if you're gonna be an Australian living in America, you gotta keep up with the lingo, man. Elementary school. Fahrenheit. Florida."

Calum chuckled under his breath while shaking his head. "Maybe you Americans need to just conform to the rest of the world," he said slyly. "Primary school. Celsius. The metric system."

"Um, excuse you, America doesn't need to change because we're beautiful the way we are, m'kay?" You fake-sassed and tipped your head up with pride–placing your fists on your hips–defiant. Calum just shook his head again, looking down this hands. You bit your cheek, waiting to see if Cal would give you a proper response. "Got nothing?" You asked.

"Nope. Nada."

"Okay, then... " You mulled over the list in your head. "Can you survive the Seven Seas?" You said dramatically, trying to make your voice sound a bit like a movie trailer voice.

"The Seven Seas," Calum said plainly, blinking at you in confusion.

"Yeah, me and my friends used to play it. So basically, the objective is that you try not to laugh. If you laugh, you're done. What you do is, starting around the lower thigh near the knee, you squeeze your opponent's leg twice in a quick succession. If your opponent doesn't laugh, you move slightly further up the leg and repeat. Once reach seven and they haven't laughed, they won, unless you also don't laugh. Then it can be either considered a tie, or you could ask for a rematch."

Cal nodded along with you, but stopped for a second. "Isn't that a little risqué for eight-year-olds?"

You shrugged. "I never thought much of it, to be honest. It was always fun to see how far everyone could get."

Calum considered the offer. "Okay." After a quick run through of the rules again, Calum took charge first. He placed his hand on your leg, looking up at you uncertainly. You nodded in encouragement but kept stoic features. He squeezed. Nothing happened. So he moved up and squeezed again. Still, no result. He did this five more times, but to no avail. You smirked in victory.

"So I'm guessing you're either good at holding back your laughter or you aren't ticklish." Cal summed up.

"I guess I forgot to mention that I'm the reigning champion of this particular game..." You replied smugly.

Calum scoffed, "Cheater."

You offered a cheesy grin to which he reluctantly accepted. "Alright. Your turn."

You scooted closer to him to get a better angle; this was an art form. Something that had to be perfected. You took your sweet ol' time with this, since you weren't sure what Cal's reaction would be. And boy, was it fun.

He was doing good until about halfway through when he suddenly stopped your hand from moving up any farther. You were rather caught off guard and looked up. "That's not how-"

He was staring at you, a strange look in his eye. "-the game... works..."

You felt your heart skip a little. _Had I done something wrong?_ Right as you were about to apologize, Calum took your hand and moved it further up his thigh. Determinedly.

Your eyes darted back and forth from your hand to Cal's eyes, and something clicked into place. Before either of you could stop yourselves, your lips crashed together, hungry. Curious. It didn't take long for you two to become acquainted to one another so openly.

You straddled Calum as he slipped his tongue into your mouth. Calum's hands were not relenting at all, eagerly running all up and down your sides, over your torso, to your ass... He searched.

And you searched back. You slid your hands up his shirt, muscled skin radiating heat like a furnace. He moaned softly and rolled over. Your lips disconnected for a brief pause as he straddled you, but not for long. You continued as if you never stopped.

His stubble scratched at your face, leaving a rawness behind. The burn began to move down your face as Cal moved down your jawline and to your neck while you tried to regain your breath. You gasped as he reached that trademarked sweet spot you had, right at the hollow of your neck. You bit your red, swollen lips, yet didn't stop yourself from whispering out a low 'Calum...' which only encouraged him more.

Your heart race increased so rapidly, you were surprised it hadn't burst out of your chest at this point; you didn't have to guess that Cal's heart was doing the same.Calum's lips had regained their previous spot just for a minute or two before you switched places with him and lightly grazed down his neck. You thought you felt it before, but as soon as you started nibbling at Cal's earlobe, you could definitely tell his heart was throbbing; his body ever so slightly grinded against yours, unable to take this teasing for much longer. "(Y/N)," Calum moaned.

You brought your lips back up to his, and you both skated your tongues across one another's. His mouth tasted of peppermint and lightly of tobacco; just enough to send your head spinning. Your hands grappled at Calum's hair, pulling and tugging. A small whimper emitted itself from somewhere inside Cal's chest, causing you to smirk against his lips.

You pulled back then to stare up at Calum, his lips puffy and eyes teeming with lust.

"So," your voice was ragged, "that been in you for a while?"

He licked at his lips, still a bit dazed. He nodded. "Yeah. I guess."

"... Would you like to continue upst-?"

"Oh, God yes."

Calum had already picked you up and locked his lips to yours as you made your way to finish what you had started.

 


End file.
